


The World is Closing in on Me

by ferusferrum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferusferrum/pseuds/ferusferrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Isaac trapped in the closet during episode 3x04.  What if things had gone a little differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Closing in on Me

            He’s stocking the Janitor’s closet with Allison of all people.  He does not want to be here at all, but he puts the packaged paper toweling on the shelf anyway.  It’s small, with a single light hanging from the ceiling, and one door to the exit.  No windows.        

            He can feel his skin prickle as sweat starts to bead on his back and under his arms.  His breathing picks up, and he turns back to the door, wondering if it would be such a bad idea to just leave.  He doesn’t 

            Allison tries to talk to him, but he really doesn’t feel like talking to her after being stabbed twenty times with knives.  Nothing puts her off though, and it catches them both by surprise when the door suddenly shuts behind them. 

            His heart clenches and skips a beat.  He inhales suddenly and almost chokes on the sudden inrush of air.  The paper towels drop from his hands to the floor and he leaves them there as he turns on his heels and rushes to the closed door. 

            It was probably shut on accident, if he can just open it he’ll be able to breath again, the heat won’t be so overwhelming, and his heart will stop trying to beat out of his chest.  He grabs the handle and twists, but it won’t open, so he starts shaking it.  Anything, _anything_ to just get this stupid door open. 

            “Maybe it locked from the outside.”  Allison’s voice comes to him through the haze of panic that’s beginning to take over his senses. His head falls forward onto the door with a thud and he pushes with it. 

            “No I think there’s something against it.”  There’s something there that’s making it impossible to lever the door open, heavy and oppressive like the air is becoming.  It’s so hot, the sweat is trickling down his back in rivulets now, and the feeling chills his skin and makes him shiver.  He pulls his outer shirt off, he needs some cool air, he needs to not be trapped in this fucking closet. 

            “Okay, relax, Isaac, relax.”  He can hear her, understand her, but how is he supposed to do that?  This is too familiar, air hot and heavy, escape impossible.  He can feel the sweat rolling down his face now too. 

            His chest heaves as he begins to breath more rapidly.  His heart is beating so fast, and his blood rushes through his veins, pumping him full of adrenalin to face an enemy he can’t defeat.  His senses sharpen, and he can see the door in stark contrast, hear the increased pounding of Allison’s heart, raising his anxiety even higher. 

            He puts his arms against the door and leans into them with all his strength, trying to focus or calm down. 

            “Isaac.”  His name is laced with undercurrents of anxiety and concern as she tries to get his attention. 

            “Come on, come on,” he whispers as he pushes his head back against the door again, then pulls back a clenched fist and slams into it.  Hard.  It doesn’t hurt, he’s past feeling anything but the ever-increasing panic of being trapped in this small space.  He hits it harder, but the door doesn’t budge.  Just like the freezer hadn’t.  Because it was locked from the outside, intended to trap him in. 

            “Isaac!”  Allison half-shouts, and grabs at his shoulder, trying to shove him away from the door, to turn him around, get him to focus on something else. 

            “Noo!” He shouts, and hits the door harder and harder, as fast as he can, desperation overriding his ability to think.  He slams his head into the door too, and suddenly it doesn’t matter anymore as the change takes him over, lending him strength at the price of his rationality.            

            He stops, and suddenly Allison’s hands are on his shoulders and turning him around to face her.  Her eyes widen at the sight of his wolfed out features, but she reins her panic in.  “Isaac, don’t, Isaac, you need to look at me!  We’re going to be okay.  We’ll be out soon, but we have to be calm and think.”  

            Isaac snarls, low and unthinking, and one of his arms shoots up to swipe at her.  It’s clumsy at best, but violent, and she manages to move herself out of the way, shoving back from him in the process and nearly tripping over a box on the floor behind her.

            “No!” She says in a loud, commanding voice as she recovers her balance and Isaac advances slowly.  “Isaac, NO.”  He growls again and charges.  She holds her ground until it’s too late for him and then ducks to the side, letting him slam into the shelves at the back of the closet.  She lunges forward as he turns around and grabs both of his arms. 

            “Isaac look at me, you need to breath.”  He jerks out of her arms and crouches to gather himself to launch at her.  “Remember who you are!” She half-shouts, as she reaches up and grabs his face, forcing him to look in her eyes, gold meeting brown.

            He’s the kid locked in the freezer, again, so scared he can’t even think, and losing utter control of himself, scratching and screaming, insane with panic.  Not again, never again, not anymore.  A snarl drags itself out of him as he stares at her, and suddenly her lips are pressed against his, chaste, pursed lips meeting his snarl. 

            She pulls back again, looking in his eyes searchingly as the snarl slowly dies into a lurched gasping breath that’s half shock.  “Isaac,” she says softly, “you’re okay, you’re going to be okay, I’ll make sure of it.  Now breath with me, please Isaac.”  She leans forward and presses another chaste kiss to his lips and he groans as the wolf recedes and he slowly slides down the shelving at his back to sit on the floor.  Allison steps back and crouches down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he murmurs lowly as he clutches his head, knees pulled up as he stares at the still closed door.  “Oh god, get me out of here, get me out.” 

            “Look at me Isaac, breath with me, in and out, focus on that.”  She inhales deeply, and then exhales demonstratively.  “In and out Isaac, just think about breathing.” 

            “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and inhales deeply, then exhales suddenly as his chest lurches and he starts to pant, the wolf trying to take over and save him again.  He feels coated in sweat, and his chest feels tight with panic. 

            “It’s going to be okay,” she says as she watches him struggle to focus on his breathing, to not wolf out and kill her.  “I’m right here with you, and we’ll be out of here before you know it.”  She tries to crack a smile at him, but it looks a little weak, and she’s been sweating too. 

            The sound of a large object being scraped along the floor brings Isaac’s head snapping towards the door.  With a crunch of the handle almost being torn off the door flies open.  He can’t see who’s there but it doesn’t matter.  He’s on his feet before he even realizes it, flying towards the door and diving into the hallway. 

            Light, he can feel sunlight from the glass doors at the end of the hall.  The air feels so much cooler too and he slides to the ground again in exhaustion and relief, gasping in huge breathes of air that isn’t stale.  He turns back to the door and sees Scott there.  Of course it’s Scott.  

            Allison emerges from the open door then, and shares a look with Scott before they both come over to where he’s lying on the ground, kneeling next to him. 

            “You okay man?”  Scott asks, and even lying on the cool floor recovering from his panic he feels embers of warmth glow in his chest at the knowledge that Scott cares.  Scott had come for him in the end, Allison had helped him stave off his panic.  She’d... kissed him.  His first kiss.  He hadn’t thought he had many friends, but maybe he has more than he’s realized. 

            “Just give me a moment.”  He says as his breath begins to slow, and the sweat cools on his back.  Allison sits down next to him, reaching out and covering one of his hands with her own, trying to comfort him, and Scott sits down on his other side.  They sit together, waiting for Isaac to recover his breath.  Then they’re going to get some payback.

 

 


End file.
